


Breeze

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Post-Mass Effect 2: Arrival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: How, actually, does one cope with that much blood on their hands?A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Kudos: 1





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iustinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustinia/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I've never written for a defined Shepard in ME before, and I'm a little sad that it's this short, but better than nothing!

Lori liked to think she was resilient, after everything life, death, and her strange second chance had thrown at her. And yet, every time she heard a whisper about how unfair it was that she had committed a massacre and yet was sitting pretty in a nice room at Alliance HQ with a damn _view_ and almost free reign to walk around where she wanted, the breeze of her open window felt less like a gentle caress and more like a violent Warp. She felt sick. Her hands tightened on the sill until the metal pressed angry, crimson lines into her palms.

She wanted to explain herself, but even with the most _just_ cause, even if she had bought the galaxy the time it would need, how could she justify it to every mother, father, parent, sibling, _friend_ who had lost _their_ whole galaxy because of what she did?

Her own mother hadn’t tried to contact her once. Lori couldn’t blame her.


End file.
